


Obsession

by SigmaDelta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Deathshipping, M/M, Masturbation, old stuff, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaDelta/pseuds/SigmaDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mariku reveals his latest mania, one to add to the list of many, MANY others.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Ryou was in a fluster. Bustling around his bedroom, flinging papers aside, rummaging through every draw meticulously and checking the pockets of every coat and pair of trousers on the floor.

"Ryou, maybe it just fell out of your deck while we were out." Marik sighed, sat cross-legged on the bed as he watched the pale boy search

"No! No it couldn't, I... I can't have just lost it..." He turned his eyes to the Egyptian and they were brimming with tears.

Marik smiled sadly, got to his feet and wandered over to Ryou, nudging the boy's shoulder affectionately.

"Hey, I can get you a new one. I know it won't be the same, but... it's the best I can do." He shrugged.

Ryou gazed up at him, eyes wide and wet, and flung his arms around Marik's neck, burying his head in the Egyptian's warm shoulder and sobbing.

"Oh, thank you!" He cried. "Thank you so much, Marik."

"No problem." Marik hesitantly placed his arms on the boy's back and gave a gentle squeeze. Ryou looked up at him and broke out into a small smile.

"You're a great friend, you know that?" He whispered before pulling away, blushing a little. "I can't thank you enough."

"Like I said... don't mention it." The tombkeeper smiled half-heartedly, then looked to the door. "I've gotta be going, it’s getting late."

"Oh, alright. It's been a fun day, Marik. Thanks."

"You, too. See you 'round." The Egyptian let himself out and headed outside into the empty street. It was nearing seven at night, and the suburb where Ryou lived was quiet and calm. Marik wished he could say the same for his head, which felt like it was bursting apart. His vision was more than a little hazy, and he walked parallel to the wall for fear of toppling over. The voice in his head was whispering again.

_Hikari…_

“What do you want now?” Marik said aloud, scowling.

_Did you do what I asked?_

“Yes, I did.” The Egyptian said, disgusted. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. Did you see how upset he was? I feel like crap. So yeah I did it, and I hope you’re happy with yourself. You made him cry. Well done.”

 _A necessary evil…_ Yami Marik murmured back. _However, you were the one who did the deed. I never hurt him._

“Don’t try and turn this on me. Look, just do whatever the hell it is you want to do with the stupid thing and give me my body back quick so I can get him another one.” Marik thrust his hands into his pockets and stormed down the street, the sky rumbling an ominous grey above him.

The rain began to cascade from the dismal clouds just as he reached home, fumbling around in his pocket for his keys, then shutting the wet and cold behind him. He had less than a second to enjoy the warmth of his own home before he felt his yami’s presence pressing on his consciousness. He clutched his head, doubling over and crying out in pain as his own body seemed to swallow him up, shoving him backwards and letting the psychopath take his place. Yami Marik chuckled darkly to himself and got to his feet, shaking his hair out of place and grinning from ear to ear.

He couldn’t contain his eagerness as he ran up the stairs to the hallway where the hole in the ceiling indicated the attic was. The attic was his own, the one room in the house Marik never willingly set foot in, and would never watch when his yami went up there, the main reason being he didn’t have a clue what the psycho got up to in there. Some kind of horrible torture device, boxes of dismembered body parts, and mutilated limbs strung from the ceiling were all things Marik suspected were up there. Yami Marik smirked as he thought to himself that is was something far worse than any of those things. It was sick, it was perverted… it was his dirty little secret.

Pulling the ladder down, he hoisted himself up and closed the hatch behind him. He felt like a small child, giddy every time he retreated to his private place where all his toys were, and only grinned wider when he flipped the light switch. The warm, dark room wasn’t lit much by the dim, red light in the roof, but Yami Marik figured he didn’t need much light for what he intended to do. The corner beckoned him, where sat a scabby old desk, and the wall was littered with scraps of paper taped to it. As he approached the display, he could make out each photograph in detail: Ryou out shopping for groceries, Ryou in the garden labouring away and covered in sweat, Ryou turning the key to get into his apartment, Ryou eating dinner in front of the telly, Ryou tucked up in bed with his mouth hung slightly open, Ryou wet and slathered in bubbles as he showered, Ryou doing this, Ryou doing that, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou.

The doe-eyed, pale-skinned boy’s face dotted the wall like beautiful blemishes, and Yami Marik sighed with satisfaction as he admired each and every one of them.  
Tearing his eyes away from his ‘project’, he reached into his pocket and retrieved his latest prize. Scrutinising it, Mariku could see tiny tears and scratches from use and a small blurred patch where Ryou’s thumb always touched it. The Egyptian laid the Change of Heart card on the desk, next to his other treasures, and smiled. The table itself held just a few things: the card; the boy’s favourite cream jumper, unwashed; a single lock of silvery, white hair which gleamed in the low light of the room; and a crumpled tissue. That had been the most difficult to acquire. He’d used the tip of the Millennium Rod to punch several holes in the wall connecting Ryou’s apartment to the corridor outside. The rest of that floor was vacant, and the holes hadn’t been noticed so he hadn’t been caught as he spied on the boy. It’d been a lucky break, and he’d caught Ryou just before bed. After tossing and turning for a good half hour, the pale hikari had come to the conclusion that he couldn’t sleep, and had started to… occupy himself. Mariku had watched him masturbate with a sick glee, trying to contain his own small moans of arousal as he religiously photographed the event. After his climax, Ryou had reached for the box of Kleenex on his bedside table, his face flushed and his breathing erratic, and steadily mopped up the mess, discarding the leftovers into the dustbin before cleaning himself up and finally falling asleep. Yami Marik hadn’t gone home or slept that night, waiting with a fevered determination for the boy to bring the trash out the next morning. It hadn’t take long to find the offending paper, and Mariku had slipped it into his pocket and taken it home, eyes leaden with bags but a huge smile on his face.

Back in the present, he picked up the tissue and held it to his face as he breathed in the scent of the boy’s fluids, earthy and rich with pheromones. A deep sigh of pleasure split the air as he experienced the familiar feeling of the blood rushing to his groin, flushing it with heat. He placed the tissue down again and reached for the framed photo in the centre of his desk. One hand fell to his crotch and he unbuttoned his trousers as he ran his tongue along the glass, up the side of Ryou’s face. He growled distortedly and pulled his erect manhood free of his briefs as he murmured to the photo.

“Mine, yadonushi. You’re _mine_.” He brushed his lips on Ryou’s glass ones and grinned. “I _shall_ have you, regardless of the cost.”

He coiled his fingers around the base of his length and gave it a long, slow stroke, chuckling softly to himself as he glared into Ryou’s glazed, unseeing eyes. The boy’s mouth was frozen in a smile, but Mariku grinned even broader as he rubbed himself, staring at the still photograph. Tongue hanging from his mouth, he placed the frame carefully back on the desk and turned to the opposite wall, walking slowly over as his hand tugged on his organ. There was nothing in the rest of the room but the chains bolted to the wall. The manacles rested on the floor, shining bright from meticulous polishing. The images began to form in Yami Marik’s mind again: the slender, naked boy chained to the wall, laughing or crying Mariku didn’t care.

“Soon, my dear.” He grinned, the red light of the room glinting in his dark eyes and highlighting his insane, twisted smile. “Soon you’ll be mine, and you’ll never have to leave my side. I love you so much, can’t you see? We can be together, Ryou. _Forever_."

A guttural, distorted groan escaped his throat and he dropped to his knees, his hand jerking harder and faster on his throbbing cock by the second. _Forever… forever… forever…_ The word echoed around Yami Marik’s mind and as his pace quickened he began to laugh, the deranged cackles cracked with lustful groans. _Forever…_ And he meant it. _Even in death… I’d do anything for you._

“What would it take for you to love me, Ryou?” He asked of the darkness. “I will give you everything your heart desires. I would… I will… I _have_ killed for you. You want to be rid of that troublesome spirit? Consider him deceased. The teacher that gave you an F on your report? He’s already decapitated; I’ll leave the carcass at your doorstep, a present for my love. That child that tripped you up on your first day of school? His entrails are still in the freezer; I’ll heat them up, wrap them around your neck, keep you warm in the winter. Let me love you, Ryou. Let me show you how much I care… Mine. Mine. _MINE_. **_YOU’RE MINE, RYOU_**.”

His insane giggles filled the air as he neared release, barely able to control his body any more. He bellowed at the apparition of the boy before him, his eyes dilated and twitching and his grin splitting his face in two. The veins stuck out on his face and neck, everything about his figure twisted, corrupted, perverted as he extended his free hand to grasp the manacle that belonged to Ryou’s ankle.

“MINE. MINE! _MINE!! MINE, MINE, **MINE**!!_ ” He screeched, laughing uncontrollably and pressing the cold metal against his face as he climaxed. “ ** _RYOU!!_** ”  
The cum erupted from his shaft, splattering liberally all over the floor, the chains, Yami Marik’s hands. The Egyptian gasped for air for a moment, curled on the ground, running his tongue over the steel of the manacle, before getting to his feet. A crooked smile on his lips, he wandered back over to the desk and picked up the photo again, smearing his semen onto Ryou’s mouth. With a dissonant chuckle he slaked the glass with his tongue, licking the fluid away again, and his grin grew when he tasted himself. The boy’s face was still cemented in a haunting smile, his skin now glistening with Mariku’s saliva as the Egyptian glared down at him.

“Oh my dear, if you knew what I’ve done.” He smiled to himself. “Would I scare you? Would you think I’m crazy? Would you try and run away from me?”

Another warped laugh escaped his lips and he glanced behind him at the chains bolted to the wall. It was only a matter of time before they were filled.

“It doesn’t matter either way.” He murmured. “After all Ryou, you can’t escape my love.”


End file.
